


Safe Haven

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birdwatching, Blushing, Digital Art, Golden Snidgets, H/D Pet Fair 2016, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: If it wasn't for Safe Haven Snidget Sanctuary, Draco Malfoy probably wouldn't see Harry Potter otherwise. (Not that Draco couldn't keep Harry away in the first place... Harry just kept showing up).





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt with Golden Snidgets, I HAD to claim it! Who doesn't like fat, round birds flying around? My original idea for this, unfortunately didn't work out, and after scrapping idea after idea, this sorta just came together. It's something serene, peaceful and perhaps what these boys need from each other. Draco might have sneered and thrown the glasses on the ground when I tried to give him some. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure Harry likes the Snidgets, and Draco, quite a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece!
> 
> For [Prompt #40](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Td1Xj4ZNIqFDdQLtMpkOWEqn2hI5TEx8tEtrEU1u1U8/edit).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/119703.html).


End file.
